The Chronicles of Aaron Stone
by MrsDarcyElizabethBennet
Summary: Summary Inside DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Aaron Stone Chronicles: Chapter 1

It was 10am. Amanda Landers was walking into her job at Hall Industries when her phone rang. It was her son Charlie, who she hadn't seen since he left to tour the world five years ago. She immediately answered her phone.

Amanda: Hello?

Charlie: Hey, mom.

Amanda: Charlie, are you coming home soon?

Charlie: Actually, mom, that's what I called to talk to you about. Emma and I have some news for many people, but we want you and Jason to hear it first.

Amanda: Okay. When do you get here?

Charlie: I'm picking Jason up from school now, under the excuse that we haven't seen each other in five years, which is true, but they need you to verify that I can pick Jason up from school.

Amanda: Okay, when you pick him up, have some brotherly bonding time, okay. Now hand the phone to the receptionist.

(Charlie hands the phone to the receptionist)

Receptionist: Hello, is this Amanda Landers?

Amanda: Hello, Ms. Kinkle.

Receptionist: Mrs. Landers, does Charlie Landers have permission to pick up Jason Landers from school?

Amanda: Yes, because they haven't seen each other in five years.

Receptionist: Okay, then.

(Receptionist hands Charlie the phone)

Amanda: Charlie, how long are you staying?

Charlie: A week.

Amanda: Make sure you have some brotherly bonding time, okay.

Charlie: Okay, mom. See you later.

Amanda: Bye.

Receptionist(On the intercom): Jason Landers, to the office for dismissal please.

(Charlie hides)

(Twenty minutes later)

Jason: Hey Ms. Kinkle, where's my mom?

Charlie(As he comes out of his hiding spot): Mom's not picking you up today, Jase, my bro. I am.

Jason(Runs to his brother, choked up): Charlie! Why are you here? I can't believe you're here!

Charlie: Let's go out to my car.

Jason: Okay.

(In the parking lot)

Charlie: I bet you can't guess which car is mine.

Jason: The Jaguar, The AMC Pacer, The Corolla.

Charlie: None of those.

Jason: What then?

Charlie(Talking into his shoulder): Emma, bring the car around.

Jason: First, Cool shoulder-phone. Second, You tricked me. Good job bro.

Charlie: Thanks.

(Emma comes around driving a Michael Shumacka Ferrari Convertible, with presents in half the back seat)

Jason: Whoo-hoo, presents!

Charlie: We can open presents when mom gets home, okay.

Jason: Okay.

(At the Landers house)

Charlie: Jason, do you have a key? I gave mom mine when I left.

Jason: Yeah, I have a key. I'll unlock the door.

(In the Lander's house)

Charlie: Emma, you want to go check out my old room?

Emma: Sure.

(In Charlie's old room, which is exactly how Charlie left the room when he left to tour the world)

Charlie: Emma, will you please kiss me? These past few hours with Jason have been torture. I know a preferable activity, other than talking to Jason.

(Charlie grabs Emma and kisses her ardently and passionately, but when Emma starts unbuttoning Charlie's shirt and feeling his chest while Charlie reaches under Emma's shirt towards her boobs, they realize they need to stop)

(Jason comes up and decides to listen at the door)

(Charlie is whimpering)

Emma: Babe, you know I don't want to stop, but we have to. We don't want Jason walking in on us do we?

Charlie: No.

Emma: Now, do you remember why I love you?

Charlie: Because you care about me, you don't just like me for Aaron Stone, and you're carrying my child. I love you, Emmz.

Emma: Yeah. I love you too, babe.

Charlie: I love you, babe. Not just because you're having my kid.

(Jason barges in)

Jason: What do you mean "Having your kid?"

Charlie: You'll find out later. Leave. Now!

Jason: I'm not leaving until you tell me what I want to know.

Charlie(Raising his arm to fire his gauntlet, because he wears his Aaron Stone clothes under his regular clothes): LEAVE! NOW!

(Emma recognizes the anger in Charlie's voice and realizes that the arm he raised had his gauntlet on it)

Jason: I'm NOT leaving!

Emma: Jason, leave! NOW!

Jason: Why?

(Charlie starts shooting the gauntlet and Jason runs out of the room)

Emma: Babe, he's gone. You can stop now. Think happy thoughts.

Charlie: Okay.

(Charlie thinks about


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated. A lot's been going on with my family. My family's had a lot of deaths and injuries including me, I broke my arm and couldn't type. Then I fractured my wrist. Then Christmas came. I'll update ASAP. I promise.**

**MrsDarcyElizabethBennet**


End file.
